ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
His World Part 2
Story The three Johns appear in a long tunnel of distorted time, everything slowly fading away. Past John: Whoa. That’s, incredible. John: Solaris must be spreading further than I thought. We should’ve been sucked right through to the other side. John 10,000: Then I guess we’ll just have to travel through. John: That reminds me. How did you reunlock Ultimate John, after what happened with Ghostfreak? John 10,000: I removed Ghostfreak, at Azmuth's suggestion. Even after that, it was a long time before I tried using him again. (Then, fire birds appear, flying at them.) More enemies. Gravattack! (His hands glow with blue energy, as the fire birds stop, and start circling around overhead. He then slams them together, destroying them.) The three start jumping from platform to platform, traveling to the other side of the wormhole. Past John slows down, slightly exhausted. John goes back to him. John: You alright? Past John: Yeah. I’m in shape, but I’m having trouble keeping up. John: That’d be the stress of the universe’s survival dependent on you. You get used to it. Past John: Is the universe in danger that much? John: Yeah, though it usually isn’t this bad. (Then, they are surrounded by Fire Salamanders, which growl at them. John and Past John slap down the Omnitrix.) Blaze Spear: Blaze Spear! Eatle: Eatle! Blaze Spear spirals at the Fire Salamanders, knocking them away. Eatle rams a Fire Salamander, and they start to bury him. Eatle then eats a rock, and fires a laser, blowing the Fire Salamanders off of him. Blaze Spear lands on a platform floating away, and sees John 10,000 jumping to dodge a fist from a rock and lava golem, Ultimate Spidermonkey’s hologram appearing behind him. John 10,000: Ultimate Spidermonkey! (John 10,000 spits web at the golem, blinding it. He then lands at its feet, and lifts it, causing it to fall over. More golems form around him. John 10,000 hits the Omnitrix, Water Hazard’s hologram appearing behind him.) Water Hazard! (He fires streams of water from ports on his hands, destroying the golems.) Eatle was getting overwhelmed, the Fire Salamanders surrounding him. Blaze Spear jumps down, and spins, being enveloped in fire. The Fire Salamanders turn and pounce at him, while John 10,000 fires streams of water, destroying them. Afterwards, Blaze Spear goes over to Eatle. Blaze Spear: Here. To help you keep up. (Hits Eatle’s Omnitrix.) Terraspin: Terraspin? Okay. (Blaze Spear jumps from platform to platform, while Terraspin spins and flies after him. They arrive near the end of the tunnel, when a giant Fire Salamander appears in front of them.) It’s huge! Terraspin flies forward, slamming into the Giant Salamander, his flippers cutting through its leg. John 10,000 blasts the other leg with a stream of water, destroying it, causing the Giant Salamander to fall forward. Blaze Spear then spirals and drills into its head, destroying it. Blaze Spear and Terraspin reverts. John: There it is. The portal. (The three go through the portal.) End Scene They arrive outside the wormhole, and see Solaris in its true form. Its core is covered in several layers of shells. It has a large eagle like head, with several unattached wings, floating behind it. It has two arms, which aren’t attached to the body. It is a white color. Past John: We have to beat that?! John: That is, bigger than what I imagined. John 10,000: So, what’s your plan on fighting it? You are the one who gathered us together. John: We need our strongest forms. One that can resist the destruction of time and space. John 10,000: In that case. (Hits Omnitrix, Ultimate Clockwork’s hologram appearing behind him.) Ultimate Clockwork! Past John: I’m not sure I have anything that can fight that thing. John: You do. You just haven’t unlocked it yet. (John takes Past John’s Omnitrix, twists it a bit, and slaps it down. Past John turns into Alien X.) Now, the hard part. Can you get me to them? John 10,000: Shouldn’t be a problem. Inside the galaxy of Alien X, Past John is floating with Bellicus and Serena. The space in the galaxy is distorted, slowly creeping up to destroy them. Bellicus: Finally! We have a delegator! Serena: Hello, child. I am Serena, the voice of love and compassion. Bellicus: And I’m Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression. We’ve been arguing for millennium, at a constant deadlock. With you here. Past John: We don’t have time for that! We have to stop that Solaris thing! Serena: That’s a new development. We need to settle some old business first. John: Like he said, we don’t have time for that. (John appears next to Past John.) Past John: Whoa! How’d you get in? John: I’m a spacewalker. Now listen up, you two! If Solaris succeeds, then nothing will exist. That means if this guy dies, you die as well. If you don’t agree to help us, then I’ll revert this guy, allowing you to die. So, how about it? (Bellicus and Serena look at each other, both upset.) Bellicus: Fine. But know this. We don’t take kindly to blackmail. Get out, and we’ll assist you. John appears outside of Alien X, who moves his arms, looking at himself. Alien X: (With all three voices) Wow. This is incredible! I get this kind of form? John: Yeah. Though it’s extremely difficult to get him to do anything, as you saw. Personally, I prefer this guy. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Super John: Super John! Solairs releases a pulse wave, and Alien X, Super John, and John 10,000 are separated in time and space, each able to see the other, but weren’t in the same dimension together. Super John dashes forward at the speed of light, ramming Solaris’ shell, creating a shockwave from the impact. However, Super John is knocked back, doing nothing. Super John: John! Remove the shell! Alien X: Let’s try it, then. Alien X raises his arm, releasing a powerful pulse wave, which was breaking through the shell. Solaris opens wormholes, launching several meteors at Alien X. Alien X releases a pulse wave from his head, stopping the meteors and firing them back at Solaris. This break the first layer of shelling. Solaris then distorts space, and Alien X starts to fade. John 10,000 fires a space ray, hitting Alien X and fixing the space. Alien X: Thank you. John 10,000: No problem kid! (John 10,000 fires time rays at Solaris, and it quickly destroys the second shell.) Oh yeah! That’s what I’m talking about! John! Solaris distorts space, creating several black holes, sucking in time and space, causing the area to fade. Super John flies through each one, then rams the third shell, breaks it, and hits the red core underneath it all. Alien X releases a pulse wave, which destroys the black holes. John 10,000 then uses his space powers to restore the space of the spots. Solaris’ body without the shells is seemingly a bird, without a head. It has wings with four energy feathers, and the red spot is on its chest. It swings its wings, releasing a shockwave, hitting Alien X, Super John and John 10,000, injuring them each. John 10,000 formed a space vortex, lessening the blow to himself. Alien X: That hurt. Bad. John 10,000: We can’t take another hit like that. Any ideas? Super John: The core is its weakspot. We need an attack that can take it out in one blow. Alien X: How about a combination attack? You ram it, while we merge our attacks with yours. Super John: That, John, is why you become a hero. Super John dashes forward, Alien X fires a cosmic ray, and John 10,000 fires a time and space ray. They fly next to Super John, and he spins, using his mana to pull the attacks in, cloaking himself in it. Solaris releases a shockwave, hitting Super John and stopping him, the two fighting to push through. Super John: YOU! WON’T! WIN! (Super John breaks through, and hits Solaris, its body crippling over, unmoving. Super John, Alien X and John 10,000 are reunited, and they land on a platform. Gwen, Kevin, Rouge, Elise and Paradox were there waiting for them.) Kevin: Did you do it? Paradox: Unfortunately, no. They only destroyed its conscious. It will revive itself eventually, and this will happen again. Super John: The Solaris Project! Can you not stop the experiment? Paradox: I already appear there, with you. The timestream there is already fragile, and Solaris won’t allow it. Elise: To think, a small flame could do all this. Super John: Flame? That’s it! (Super John grabs Elise, and uses Chaos Control, and the two teleport away.) Rouge: What happened? Paradox: He figured it out. Gwen: Good. I’m ready for this to end. End Scene The Duke of Soleanna and a young Elise are in a dark room, lit only by the Flame of Solaris. Duke: You see it, Elise? This is Solaris, our sun god. If we can tap into its time control powers, then we might be able to see your deceased mother. (The two then leave. Then, Elise and John appear.) Elise: To think, a small flame could cause all this. And all that needs to be done, is to blow it out. If that happens, nothing that occurred will ever happen. That means we’ll never meet. But if we don’t, everything will be destroyed. I, I, I’m not sure what to do. John: Doesn’t matter what happens in time. We already have a bond, and it’ll take more than losing memories to eliminate that. (Elise smiles, and nods. She then takes the flame, and blows it out. The whole room goes dark.) End Scene On Galvan Prime, Azmuth was working on removing the lock on the Omnitrix, with John looking irritated. John: I still think we should’ve stopped to that planet to see the Festival of the Sun before coming here. Gwen: We’ve been on our way here for some time, and you wanted to push it off?! Boys. Kevin: You can’t blame him. It’s said that the Princess there is truly beautiful. John: Yes she is. Kevin: How do you know? John: Not sure. But I know, you know? Gwen: No. Azmuth: This would go so much faster if you just HOLD STILL! (Azmuth then removes a last piece of the lock, and John looks at the Omnitrix.) John: Huh. Almost forgot what it looked like. Azmuth: That should be it. These pieces have the DNA of the aliens you obtained during the lock. I will add them to the Codon Stream, as requested. John: Sweet! Thank you. Azmuth: Also, I figured out why your Ultimate John form mutated you like that. It seems that Ectonurite DNA has been inserted into it as well. By removing that DNA strand, then it can return to normal. John: Really?! Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I’m pretty sure I’m not going to use Ultimate John for a long time. (Then, the Omnitrix beeps, and John activates it.) Hello? Wes: John! I’ve been trying to reach you! John: Sorry, the Omnitrix hasn’t been working. What’s up? Wes: Aggregor has escaped. John: What?! But, he was turned into a Celestialsapien! Kevin: Osmosian DNA eventually overwrites and altercations, if absorbed naturally. Since he gained the alternate personalities of the species, and never got control of the powers, it makes sense that it would wear off. Wes: This is a priority. Locate Aggregor as soon as possible. John: You got it! (The line dies.) Let’s go! With the Omnitrix fixed, it’s hero time! (The three get into the Rustbucket, and fly off.) Characters *John Smith **Past John **John 10,000 *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rouge *Paradox *Princess Elise Villains *Fire Birds *Fire Salamanders *Solaris (main villain) Aliens By Present John *Blaze Spear *Super John By Past John *Eatle (first re-appearance) *Terraspin (first re-appearance) *Alien X (first re-appearance) By John 10,000 *Ultimate John *Gravattack *Ultimate Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) *Water Hazard (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Clockwork (first re-appearance) Trivia *The Solaris Arc ends, with the events being erased from the timestream. **It's hinted that John still vaguely remembers the events. *The Omnitrix is fixed. *With the timestream changed, Aggregor survives and escapes. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Solaris Arc Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc